Eu pertenço a você
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi/Lemon - Não haveria mais como negar, estava mesmo apaixonado pelo lindo peixinho dourado. - Tributo ao dia do Sexo 06/09 - Projeto A música começa onde acaba a fala, Fanmix Amazonas das Letras do fórum NFF - Presente de aniversário para Tay-chan


**Eu pertenço a você**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria:** Tributo ao dia do Sexo 06/09 - [Projeto] A música começa onde acaba a fala, Fanmix Amazonas das Letras, , Songfic, Música: I Belong To You (Il Ritmo Della Passione) – Eros Ramazotti fit Anastacia, CDZ (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Slash, MxM Relationship, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite.

**Advertências:** Sexo

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** Não haveria mais como negar, estava mesmo apaixonado pelo lindo peixinho dourado.

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes:** Para que todos se situem, essa fic se passa logo após o término da Saga Hades. Todos os Saints foram ressuscitados e voltaram para seus templos no Santuário.

**Beta:** Minha imouto Tigrinha, seme Wild Tiger, Blood Mary. :hugluv:

**Dedicatória:** Dedico essa fic para minha irmã Tay-chan (Tânia). Tay, você não tem paciência pra nada, não é? Eu já estava trabalhando em sua fic fazia dias, mas você tinha de me cobrar? Nem parece ser virginiana! Mas tai, espero que goste, pois foi de coração que eu fiz, sua mal agradecida ciumenta. Parabéns atrasado!

**oOoOoOo**

_**Santuário de Athena**_

_**Grécia – Alguns meses após o retorno de todos os Santos dourados a vida.**_

Cabisbaixo, o homem alto, os cabelos desgrenhados e espetados balançando ao sabor do vento, caminhava por entre as ruínas do que um dia haviam sido templos esplendorosos que os doze, a elite dourada, defenderam.

Chutando uma pedrinha aqui e outra ali, parecia estar em choque com alguma coisa. Ou algo o perturbava, pois tinha o semblante mais carrancudo do que o habitual. Parecia ruminar alguma coisa. Vez ou outra parava um pouco, volvia a cabeça na direção dos templos e mirava um único ponto.

Fadado a ser um machão por natureza, com o sangue quente dos italianos da Baixa Calabria, Enzo, ou como todos o conheciam, Máscara da Morte, não deixava a desejar aos seus compatriotas. Um experiente matador, também era experiente em seduzir e ter qualquer mulher que ele achasse que o faria sentir muito prazer. Não era homofóbico, mas também não perdia a oportunidade de alfinetar alguns casais que pelo Santuário haviam se espalhado.

Mas lá estava ele, se questionando. Querendo entender o que havia acontecido no Meikai. Por que se deixara levar? Deu um peteleco imaginário no ombro de sua armadura, como se quisesse retirar um resquício de pó ou algo que por ali estivesse.

Por que não poderia ser como muitos outros? Talvez como Camus e Milo, ou quem sabe até mesmo como Saga e Shura? Mas o simples pensamento o fazia rosnar alto... isso até aquele momento em que estava digladiando consigo mesmo. Seu coração dizia uma coisa, sua mente lhe mandava fazer outra. Bufando exasperado, recostou-se no muro da arena de combate. Àquela hora poucas pessoas se encontravam por lá. Treinos... hããã! Ele havia abdicado. Na realidade, estava evitando ter de ficar muito tempo perto do guardião do décimo segundo templo.

Ao lembrar-se do homem lindo e andrógeno que inevitavelmente invadia seus pensamentos, como um tufão, rumou para outro lugar. Não queria que ninguém o visse tão transtornado. Mas por que tinha de se manter o machão na frente de todos? Porque não poderia dizer que fora beijado por Afrodite e que este ficara sempre ao seu lado no Meikai? Mas não! Não ele, que era considerado o hétero mais atrevido e que já tinha simplesmente dormido com quase todas as servas do local.

Passando a mão pelos lábios, fechou os olhos, imaginando ser novamente beijado por aqueles lábios macios. Ser instigado por aquela língua ousada... Balançando a cabeça, tentou desanuviar a mente. Ele era hétero, sempre fora, mas ali estava... Lutando consigo mesmo para descobrir o que já era inevitável. Estava cansado de tentar se convencer que não poderia gostar de outro de mesmo sexo.

**Adesso no, non voglio più difendermi,**

_Agora não, não quero mais me defender.  
_**supererò dentro di me gli ostacoli…**

_Superei dentro de mim os obstáculos  
_**I miei momenti più difficili, per te.**

_Os meus momentos mais difíceis por você  
_

Afrodite já havia feito o estrago. Havia aberto um rombo em sua defesa, a mesma defesa que sempre tivera. Mas defesa para quê? Não havia motivos para tanto. Na realidade, o problema nem era o que ele poderia enfrentar, mas sim superar seus próprios empecilhos. Não fora por ter o belo pisciano ao seu lado que resistira ao inferno? Mesmo os dois sendo de índole predadora e um tanto sádica, fora no sueco que ele buscara suas forças quando ele pensou em deixar as coisas como estavam. Por momentos difíceis os dois sempre conseguiram passar, e agora ele, sozinho, parecia não ter a força necessária para superar as travas que já deveriam ter sido retiradas.

Quantas vezes deixou que o pisciano se juntasse a ele? Que o tomasse, como se só os dois estando juntos bastasse? Não havia motivos e muito menos razões para separá-los, mas assim que ele, Enzo, abrira os olhos, não fora por Afrodite que ele buscara. Não por falta de vontade, mas sim por pura vergonha. E todas as vezes que ele via o homem que poluía seus pensamentos e sonhos mais eróticos e sádicos, por qual motivo fugia, ou fingia não estar olhando para ele? Não estava claro como as águas cristalinas da mais calma lagoa? Não bastava ouvir a voz melodiosa com o sotaque carregado do sueco para sentir vontade de lançá-lo de encontro às colunas de qual templo fosse? E quando seus olhos se encontravam? Era amor aquilo que sentia?

**There is no reason, there's no rhyme:**

_Não há razão, não há certo  
_**it's crystal clear.**

_Está claro como cristal_

**I hear your voice and all the darkness disappears.**

_Eu ouço sua voz e toda a escuridão desaparece  
_**every time i look into your eyes you**_  
Todas as vezes que olho dentro dos seus olhos  
_**make me love you  
**_Você me faz te amar_

Enzo não tinha as respostas. Talvez até tivesse, mas não sentia vontade de colocá-las para fora. Não queria demonstrar que estava apaixonado. Sim, apaixonado! Não, apaixonado não sentiria o coração aos pulos apenas por sentir o perfume de rosas que o outro deixava ao passar por ele.

Balançando a cabeça, o italiano voltou seus olhos novamente para os doze templos. Onde ele estaria àquela hora? Sabia perfeitamente bem que deveria ir procurá-lo. Dizer que precisava dele para viver. Mas será que Afrodite acreditaria depois de tudo? Depois do modo estranho que ele o estava tratando? Não, ele não saberia dizer.

Talvez se ele demonstrasse que seu coração aprendera a amar... Amar? Sim, amar. Afinal os brutos e sádicos também podem ter esse sentimento. E não havia explicação, pois fora o sueco que conseguira aquela façanha. Sentia falta de tê-lo por perto. De sentir sua pele macia e os dedos ágeis deslizando por seu corpo.

Sorrindo de lado, o italiano deslizou uma das mãos pelo rosto e pescoço, lembrando a forma como sua flor fazia. Mordiscou o lábio apenas por perceber que já conseguia pensar no sueco como seu. E como eram deliciosos os toques daquele assassino ávido. Fechou os olhos, imaginando o pisciano fazendo aquilo em seu lugar. Um protesto em seu baixo ventre o fez abrir os olhos e deixar que o sorriso se alargasse mais ainda.

**Questo inverno finirà  
**_Este inverno vai acabar  
_**And i do truly love you  
**_E eu amo você de verdade  
_**Fuori e dentro me  
**_Fora e dentro de mim  
_**How you make me love you  
**_Como você me fez te amar  
_**Con le sue difficoltà  
**_Com as suas dificuldades  
_**And i do truly love you  
**_E eu amo você de verdade  
_**I belong to you, you belong to me forever  
**_Eu pertenço a você, você pertence a mim p__ara sempre.  
_

Com um suspiro, procurou por um lugar mais calmo. Perto do penhasco, o som do mar parecia embalar seus pensamentos. Ordenou que sua armadura abandonasse seu corpo, deixando os músculos definidos à mostra. Recostou-se no tronco de uma oliveira e perdeu-se em pensamentos. Decidido a lutar pelo amor de sua flor, Enzo relaxou um pouco a guarda. Em sua mente os pensamentos mirabolantes misturavam-se com os desejos e a vontade que ele tinha de tomar Afrodite nos braços e lançá-lo em sua cama.

**oOoOoOo**

Fazia algum tempo que ele ali se encontrava. O sol forte fustigava as rosas e a ele próprio. Estava muito quente, parecia até mais quente do que antes de tudo acontecer. Antes de morrer pelas mãos de Shun e até mesmo depois, quando fora novamente enviado ao inferno junto com Máscara da Morte pelo santo de ouro de Áries.

Passando o antebraço pela testa, o belo santo, o mais belo entre todos, aprumou melhor o corpo, e com um sorriso decidido voltou para o seu templo. Um bom banho e estaria livre do suor que o sol escaldante provocara.

Colhendo lindas rosas no caminho de volta, entrou calmamente e rumou para a área privada de seu templo. Em seu quarto, despiu suas vestes e caminhou nu até entrar no quarto de banho. A linda banheira, aquisição para a reforma do local, a um canto estratégico se encontrava vazia. Abriu os registros e deixou que fosse enchendo enquanto ia despetalando as lindas rosas e jogando-as na água morna.

Enquanto esperava, rumou para frente do espelho e com o auxilio de uma escova, começou a escovar os longos cabelos azuis. Com calma e precisão, tirou os nós que haviam se formado. Após deixar o objeto sobre a pia, deslizou a mão pelo rosto. Estava na hora de fazer a barba. Pegando um potinho de mel misturado com cera de abelhas, aqueceu um pouco, testou na pele do dorso de uma das mãos. Na temperatura certa, deslizou o preparado natural sobre a pele alva. Com calma, retirou os pelos chatos e, volvendo os olhos para a banheira, tão logo havia terminado de se barbear, fechou os registros.

Lentamente adentrou, sentindo a água começar a lhe acalmar com sua tepidez. O perfume das rosas inebriando os sentidos e o fazendo viajar em seus pensamentos.

Sentia falta da companhia de Enzo... Sim, ele conhecia o verdadeiro nome de seu amado. E sim, novamente! Afrodite caíra apaixonado pelo canceriano, mas este parecia não se dar conta disso, ou se sim, não queria mais nada com ele. Ao pobre pisciano, restavam apenas as lembranças do que passaram no Meikai e como eles haviam se tornado tão próximos e íntimos. E mesmo não sendo ele adepto a ficar lamuriando-se pelos cantos, era justamente quando estava sozinho que deixava que sua amargura viesse à tona.

Não conseguia compreender, ou quem sabe até entendia perfeitamente, mas não suportava tanta indiferença. Mesmo usando ele próprio uma máscara e ocultando tudo o que sentia, temia que um dia chegasse a hora em que todos percebessem a verdade. Ele o queria. Queria de volta de todo o coração. Sabia que todos pensavam que ele era um fútil, arrogante e até mesmo sádico demais. Sim, era tudo aquilo e até um pouco mais, mas nada impedia de poder amar e querer ser amado com a mesma intensidade.

**Want you,**

_Eu quero você  
_**baby I want you**

_Querido, eu quero você.  
_**and I thought that you should know that I believe.**

_E eu queria que você soubesse__ que eu acredito__  
_**you're the wind that's underneath my wings,**

_Você é o vento que está sob as minhas asas  
_**I belong to you, you belong to me.  
**_Eu pertenço a você, você pertence a mim.  
_

E Afrodite queria acreditar que seria correspondido. Queria do fundo do coração que seu carcamano com cara de poucos amigos se reaproximasse. Que pudessem se entender como acontecera no submundo. Mas não... Enzo tinha de bancar o machão? Tinha de querer voltar para sua antiga vida promíscua? Mas o que o sueco imaginara? Que assim que este despertasse fosse ter com ele? Não, não com Máscara. Talvez até ele já tivesse elegido uma nova serva para matar suas necessidades de ter sexo selvagem.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, o pisciano começou a esfregar o corpo com vigor. De nada adiantava ficar pensando no maluco canceriano. Mesmo ele dizendo a si mesmo que nunca mais encontraria ninguém como Enzo e que pertenceria somente a ele, Afrodite não podia desanimar. Talvez não deveria ter prometido ao outro santo que seria só dele. Afinal nunca fora um sonhador, mesmo com seu signo sendo o mais sonhador do zodíaco. Era um santo de ouro, fadado a não poder sentir, mas o que podia fazer? Assim como muitos companheiros de armas, ele fora fisgado pelo amor. Enzo era sua fantasia, seu sonho...

**Ho camminato su pensieri ripidi  
**_Caminhei por pensamentos íngremes  
_**You are my fantasy  
**_Você é a minha fantasia  
_**Per solitudini e deserti aridi  
**_Pela solidão e desertos áridos  
_**You're my gentle breeze  
**_Você é a minha brisa suave  
_

Por ele, Afrodite poderia fazer as mais idiotas loucuras. Por amá-lo tanto, não conseguia se aproximar, pois preferia vê-lo feliz longe de si do que tê-lo e ao mesmo tempo não ter. Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios que tantas vezes foram fustigados pelos beijos ardorosos e eróticos do antigo amante.

Apenas por lembrar dos beijos caudalosos, o pisciano sentiu o corpo todo estremecer. Balançando a cabeça, tentou deixar para lá os pensamentos nada castos e terminou o banho. Pouco tempo depois, já estava com uma roupa leve de treino. Não que fosse treinar, mas lhe eram mais confortáveis para caminhar por aí. Sentia vontade de sair um pouco. Pensar na vida e como iria fazer para nunca revelar o que lhe ia na alma, no coração.

Deixando seu templo para trás, Afrodite começou a descer as escadas devagar. Não sabia para onde iria, mas precisava deixar para trás um pouco das responsabilidades de ser um santo de ouro. Talvez fosse até o vilarejo aos pés do santuário, mas nada ali lhe chamava a atenção. Talvez o melhor fosse caminhar a esmo. Quem sabe encontrasse um pouco de paz e sossego para seu coração.

Sem rumo, caminhou deixando até mesmo o santuário um tanto para trás. Próximo da encosta, deixou-se guiar pelo que mandava seu coração. Passou pela oliveira sem prestar atenção que logo ali estava o dono de todos os seus poréns e dúvidas. Na borda do penhasco o pisciano parou, os olhos perdidos nas águas espumantes do mar chocando-se com as pedras lá embaixo. Prendeu uma mecha dos longos cabelos que a brisa marinha teimava em tirar do lugar. Deu um pequeno passo para trás e chocou-se com alguma coisa. Não teve tempo de imaginar o que seria, mas ao perceber que braços fortes o cingiam pela cintura e o puxavam para trás, deixou-se levar ao escutar a voz meio rouca tão próxima ao lóbulo de seu ouvido.

- O que estava pensando fazer?

Ainda um tanto aturdido, o pisciano segurou firme nos pulsos daquele que lhe abraçara por trás. Tinha certeza de quem poderia ser, seu corpo não iria se enganar. Apenas por estarem tão próximos, sentiu toda a pele arrepiar.

- Fique tranquilo, não iria me jogar lá embaixo. – Respondeu volvendo um pouco a cabeça para o lado. – Pode me soltar, Máscara da Morte. – Afrodite usando o tom formal feriu-o mais do que levar mil chibatadas no lombo.

Estreitando um tanto os olhos, o canceriano estranhou aquela atitude do pisciano, mas o que ele queria? Que o mesmo o recebesse de braços abertos? Ora, somente um idiota faria isso. E aquilo Afrodite não era. Enzo sabia perfeitamente que teria de lhe pedir desculpas se quisesse mudar a situação toda, mas o canceriano não era fadado a esse tipo de gentileza, não mesmo.

- Eu estou esperando. – O pisciano falou calmamente. Aquilo chamando Enzo de volta a realidade.

De nada iria adiantar ele ficar idealizando ou inventando planos. A oportunidade estava ali, bastava o italiano estender a mão, pegar e aproveitá-la.

- Creio que precisamos conversar. – Enzo começou. – Eu lhe devo desculpas por meu comportamento.

Afrodite ficou um tanto alarmado. Nunca em toda sua vida como santo de Athena, vira Máscara da Morte se desculpar com alguém. Muito pelo contrário, o valente canceriano era maléfico e sádico, nunca fora um homem gentil ou mesmo bonzinho.

- Não há o que desculpar, Máscara da Morte. – O pisciano tentou se soltar e teve o corpo esmagado de encontro ao do outro. A respiração de Enzo tão próximo ao seu pescoço causando-lhe arrepios.

- Claro que há sim. – Insistiu o mais alto.

Afrodite, quando queria, sabia ser bem teimoso. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, conseguiu soltar-se do abraço, mas não por muito tempo. Pois foi puxado pelo braço e empurrado de encontro ao tronco da oliveira. Com o baque, deixou o ar preso nos pulmões escapar de uma vez só. Mirou o carcamano com um tanto de raiva, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um beijo voraz calou-o. O pisciano bem que tentou livrar-se do corpo que o imprensava de encontro ao tronco, mas por que lutar se era exatamente aquilo que ele estava querendo?

Inebriado pelas sensações que Afrodite despertava em si, Enzo aprofundou mais o beijo, exigindo mais e mais. O corpo menor e andrógeno gingava como podia para tentar escapar, apenas fazendo com que o italiano desejasse mais e mais estar mais à vontade com o pisciano. A cada vez que ele mirava os olhos de sua flor, sentia-se perder no mais belo azul. Por ele, o canceriano faria qualquer coisa.

Enzo não soube dizer quando Afrodite começou a corresponder e a se entregar ao momento, mas aquilo não mais importava. Se palavras não eram bem vindas pelo sueco, então atos, beijos, erotismo e sedução seriam as armas escolhidas e usadas pelo italiano. Ele tinha certeza que o amor os uniria sem precisar de mais nada.

**Al ritmo della tua passione ora io vivrò  
**_No ritmo da sua paixão agora eu viverei  
_**And i'll never let you go  
**_E eu nunca vou deixar partir  
_**l'amore attraverserò**

_O amor atravessará  
_**You're the piece that makes me whole  
**_Você é o pedaço que me completa  
_**le onde dei suoi attimi  
**_As ondas dos seus momentos  
_**I can feel you in my soul  
**_Eu posso sentir você na minha alma  
_**Profondi come oceani  
**_Profundos como oceanos  
_

Mãos afoitas apalpando os corpos com ansiedade. Os corpos se buscando mais e mais. Escorregando a mão por baixo da camisa que o peixinho usava, Máscara da Morte deslizou as mãos levando o tecido junto. Em pouco tempo as camisas de ambos eram atiradas para longe, sim, pois Afrodite também retirou a do amado tão logo viu-se livre da que estava usando.

Uma mordiscada na pele alva. A marca arroxeada se formando. Enzo sorriu, sádico. Espalhando beijos, mordidas e lambidas por todo o tórax do amado, abocanhou um dos mamilos do sueco e começou a mordiscar e sugar. Fez o mesmo com o outro mamilo e regozijou-se com os gemidos altos que Afrodite deixava escapar por entre os lábios.

Em pouco tempo estavam nus, e sobre a capa branca que o canceriano usava na armadura. Um beijo e mais outro. Os corpos se esfregando, as ereções sendo habilmente manipuladas juntas pelas mãos fortes do santo de Câncer.

Deslizando os lábios, língua e dentes pela pele de alabastro, Enzo deixou marcas por todo o peito do amado. Ficando entre as pernas afastadas do amante, o santo de ouro baixou a cabeça e mordiscou a virilha do pisciano. Lentamente deslizou a língua pela glande, apenas insinuando o que tinha em mente. Seus olhos azuis escuros buscaram pelos do amado. Um brilho luxurioso podia ser visto nas íris de ambos.

Abocanhando de uma vez o membro teso e pulsante de sua flor, sorriu internamente ao escutar o gemido bem mais alto.

As mãos segurando firmemente nos ombros largos e fortes. As unhas cravando na pele levemente amorenada do italiano. Afrodite estava entregue. O corpo todo clamava por alívio, sentia os espasmos e sabia que logo atingiria o clímax tanto almejado.

Voltando os olhos para o amado, sustentou-lhe o olhar e quase gritou em protesto ao ver o canceriano largar-lhe o membro pulsante prestes a esvair-se e o apertar. Trincando os dentes, fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Más-ca-ra... – Sibilou o nome do amado entre dentes.

- Hmm...

- Pelos céus, me deixa gozar. – Suplicou o pisciano que ainda tinha o membro fortemente seguro pelas mãos do italiano.

- No agora... no sozinho. – Enzo proferiu, ao esticar um de seus braços e oferecer os dedos para que o sueco os sugasse. Sorriu ao notar que sua solicitação sem palavras fora atendida assim que o outro abocanhou seus dedos.

Afrodite mordiscou-lhe um dos dedos e mirou-o com ardor. Já sabia o que viria e tentava relaxar. Recebeu o primeiro dígito com apenas um resmungo. Moveu os quadris como podia e arfou ao sentir outro dígito se juntar ao primeiro. Arqueou as costas assim que Enzo encontrou o ponto onde lhe daria mais prazer.

- Isso minha flor, geme pra mim. – Pediu Enzo.

Como que atendendo ao pedido do carcamano, Afrodite gemeu mais alto. Protestou ao sentir-se abandonado quando Enzo retirou os dedos de dentro dele. Trincou os dentes mais forte ao sentir a glande tocar em local tão sensível e forçar a passagem. Grunhiu desesperado ao finalmente ser penetrado.

- Calma... – Pediu o canceriano, ao deitar seu corpo sobre o do amado e mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Masc...

- No, no Máscara. – Atalhou-o. – Me chame de Enzo, Afrodite. – Pediu com a voz embargada pelo desejo. – Só você me conhece de verdade, minha flor. Então, diz o que quer, mas me chame de Enzo.

- En-zo... – Ronronou o pisciano. – Me faça seu! – Falou por fim.

E sem esperar o final do que o amante diria, Enzo estocou mais fundo e o penetrou por completo. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio com força e, sem esperar, saiu totalmente dele e tornou a penetrá-lo com mais força.

Os gemidos misturando-se, os corpos suados trêmulos, mas juntos, almejando o prazer total. Deslizando uma das mãos por entre os corpos, Enzo começou a massagear a ereção do amante no mesmo ritmo das estocadas. Quando sentiu que estava quase alcançando seu clímax, entrou em estado de euforia, pois o pisciano acabara por gozar primeiro entre os corpos. Não aguentando, e com a pressão exercida sobre seu membro, ele também acabou por despejar-se no interior do amado.

Ao lado dele, venceria todos os medos ou o que tentasse separá-los.

- Io ti amo, mia flor. – Máscara ronronou bem próximo ao ouvido do amante. – Você no faz ideia de como eu te quero.

**Vincerò per te le paure che io sento  
**_Vencerei por você os medos que eu sinto,_

**Quanto bruciano dentro le parole che non ho più detto, sai…  
**_quanto queimam dentro as palavras que não tinha dito mais, sabe._

**Want you, baby i want you and i thought that you should know that i believe.  
**_Eu quero você, querido, eu quero você, e eu queria que você soubesse:_

**lampi nel silenzio siamo noi  
**_Relâmpagos no silêncio: somos nós.  
_

Afrodite sorriu e lotou de beijos. Não era realmente preciso dizer nada, ou melhor, era sim...

- Eu também te amo, Enzo, e pertenço somente a você! – Beijou-o com ardor, puxando-o mais para si.

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, o canceriano sentiu-se aliviado. Era muito bom saber-se amado e poder corresponder à altura os sentimentos do outro.

- Eu também pertenço somente a você, peixinho! – Sorriu de lado e tornou a beijá-lo.

**I belong to you, you belong to me  
**_Eu pertenço a você, você pertence a mim,_

**You're the wind that's underneath my wings, i belong to you, you belong to me.  
**_você é o vento que está sob as minhas asas, eu pertenço a você, você pertence a mim.  
_**Adesso io ti sento  
**_Agora eu sinto você  
_**I will belong forever to you.**

_Eu vou pertencer para sempre a você._

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

_*ouvindo Eros Ramazotti e Anastacia enquanto arruma a fic. O headphone parecendo um arquinho com a figura de Tiger de um lado e o Bunny do outro. _

_Entrando de fininho, certo escorpiano fica um tanto ressabiado somente por ver o tal negócio tapando os ouvidos da jovem loira. Ao olhar para a tela do note e ver o enunciado da fic, começou a ver tudo em vermelho.*_

**Kardia:** _*puxando o headphone para trás*_ Agora até isso você deu para ter daquela duplaziha? *fez pouco*

_*revirando os olhos e balançando a cabeça*_ Tava demorando muito! Céus, Kardia! Cada um tem o que gosta, ouve o que quer ouvir e na boa? _*fuzilou o escorpiano com os olhos*_ Não te devo satisfação de nada. Tiger & Bunny é o novo surto da imouto e meu. Se continuar com todo esse seu ciúme venenoso, você só terá a perder.

**Kardia:** _*sustentando o olhar da loira e suspirando*_ Não sei como eu ainda me deixo abater por vocês ai. Não vou mais brigarm, não por hoje. _*olhando para outro canto*_ Gelo! Se prepara, estou começando a ficar com febre. _*sumindo*_

Eu mereço! _*com um leve sorriso traquina nos lábios.*_ Bem, obrigado a quem chegou por aqui. Eu estou me sentindo muito enferrujada para escrever essa casal que também amo de paixão. Então, se estiver um tanto estranho, me perdoem, não foi por que eu quis. Deixem comentários para animar essa que vos tecla.

Até o próximo surto!

beijos

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
